


Esteban; Mr. Vega

by AvengingSorrow



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingSorrow/pseuds/AvengingSorrow
Summary: When Robert would go onto the field, Steve would check his armor about 100 times to find any holes where a bullet could slip through and harm him. So, why is he doing the same thing for James Vega?





	1. Never Seen That Color Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Slow-building romance with lots of flirting, questioning sexuality, and cheese!

“Hey Esteban, remember when we met? Fehl-Prime? Damn, never seen that color of blue before,“ James turned his body half-ways to look at Steve across the cargo bay, his voice echoing off of the walls. 

Steve looked up from his screen, eyes meeting James’ and giving the younger Lieutenant a small smile. "I reckon so, Mister Vega. You flirting with me?” Now he was just curious, since he knew for a fact that James was very straight…or so he claimed.   
“Me? Naw. Where I’m from, brown, black, and dark green are the closest you get to blue eyes. I was just admiring.” James turned back around and looked down at his gun, re-attaching the barrel to the gun and trying to not think about the color of Steve’s eyes or how they burned into his soul. Alright, James. Enough.   
Steve shook his head, smile still plastered to his face, and walked two steps to the right to look at the armor inventory, knowing James liked to keep his chestplates there. He also knew that James liked for Steve to help him suit up and snap the chestplate into place when he was going out onto the field. Now that was something Steve secretly enjoyed, but he would be damned if he would ever admit that to James. It reminded him of when he would help his deceased husband put his armor on, how Steve checked it at least ten times to make sure bullets wouldn’t slip through armor that was put on all sloppy-like. Guess he did the same for James, the poor kid.   
As Steve became lost in what was now a memory, he was snapped back to reality when he realized James was now standing beside him, also staring at his own chestplate, but with a confused look. “Is there something wrong with it? You’re looking at it kind of hard, you know.”   
Steve put his hand up to wave James off, shaking his head slowly. “No, there’s nothing wrong with it. I just remember that I used to help my husband put his own armor on, how I would check it about a hundred times to make sure not even a single bullet would slip through the cracks. And how I do the same thing for you.”  
James had become very close with Steve, hell, they were even best friends by now. He wrapped both of his arms around the pilot and hugged him as tightly as he could, realizing the dedication Steve had put into making sure James came back to the Normandy safely, every single time, all while acting a memory out at the same time. Now that was something special.   
“You must have loved him so much. You must still do. I get that, Esteban, don’t think I don’t. But you’re one stitch away from popping all of your seams and completely breaking. I see that, too. You don’t have to do this alone!” James felt just how small and fragile Steve was in his arms, granted he was a massive bag of meat himself.   
Steve wrapped his arms around James as soon as he felt the younger marine wrap his own around him, holding on so tight. So James had been listening to him all along and he actually did care…huh.   
“Shepard was right, James. I needed to move on, I ignored him, and I don’t know what to do. Please don’t let go.” Steve nuzzled his face into James’ pecs, not caring if anyone saw, and took the comfort his friend offered him. He broke down and sobbed loudly into his shirt, making a few of the other crew mates in the bay look over and ask if Steve was alright, to which James jerked his head at the elevator and motioned for them to give them some privacy for a few moments.   
When they were alone, Steve pulled his face away and looked up at James, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “You’ve never hugged me before, Mister Vega. Why the sudden change in heart? Usually you’re trying to start banters with me.”   
“I don’t do well with people cry, especially men. Does something to me.” James dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out a wrinkled napkin he had stuffed in there from the mess hall, cracking a gentle smile.   
Considering that napkin had been God knows where, Steve took it slowly, and wiped his face, blew his nose, and discarded of it. The gesture was kind, so he appreciated it.   
James looked over his shoulder at the weapons kiosk across the way, then looked back to Steve. “Can I see a picture of him? Always wondered why you went on and on about how good he looked. I don’t believe you, Chico.”   
“Oh, those are fighting words, Mister Vega,” Steve walked back to his work station and pulled a picture of Robert out from behind the console and handed it to James. Robert was tall, a beautiful tan color, and had gorgeous blue-green eyes with sandy blonde hair.   
James looked over the picture of Robert, nodding in approval. “Did you have children?”  
“No, not yet. We had planned to wait another year before we were going to adopt. We considered an Asari daughter, then a Turian son. Actually, we would have taken any race. We just wanted a baby that really needed good parents, but since the Collectors were a thing, we decided against it. In a way, it was for the best.” Steve kept his eyes glued to James and how he admired the photo of his husband, practically studying him to the point of memorizing how Robert looked.   
James finally looked up from the photo and handed it back to Steve, his eyes locking with Steve’s. He felt his heart break a little for the widowed man. “You hungry? I can make some delicious huevos rancheros, just like my abuela. Well, mostly. The eggs we keep in the fridge are a bit questionable. But they taste pretty damn good when you’re as hungry as I am all the time. You up for it, Chico?”   
Steve smiled and stepped closer to James, looking up into his eyes. “You are the best man I have had the pleasure to know, James. Sounds great. Don’t forget the verde salsa, yeah?”   
“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” James turned on his heel, not realizing he had a huge grin plastered to his face as he boarded the elevator. Steve stepped in beside him and pressed the screen for Deck 3, Crew Quarters. The doors slid shut and hoisted them up 2 floors, then opened once more.   
The huevos rancheros with verde salsa was the best James had ever had, maybe because he had a companion to make them for. Even the eggs, whatever kind they were, tasted great. And he couldn’t stop picturing Steve’s smiling face as he watched the man with the blue eyes enjoy every last bite, even asking for more. It was all suddenly worth it.


	2. You're NOT Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realizes that Steve may just be using him to get over is dead husband. Surely not, right?

Kaidan walked into the Cargo Bay, datapad in hand, pausing when he stood beside Steve. He looked up and smiled lightly at Steve, asking a question about the thrusters on the shuttle. “Are they at maximum capacity? We need to be sure, Steven. John asked me to ask you about it since he’s busy, you know, in the War Room with Admiral Hackett. How you doing?”   
Steve straightened his posture and looked over Kaidan’s shoulder at James across the bay, staring at the back of his head for a moment out of habit. Apparently the stare was long enough to make Kaidan turn his body and look at James’ backside as well. “I sometimes look too, Steve. Don’t worry.”   
“Oh, I wasn’t–you know what? It’s fine. I’m doing fine, Major. I had a rough patch last night, but James was amazing and helped me through it. He cooks so well…why don’t we have him cook from now on?”   
“Because he would cook nothing but spicy food. I don’t do well with spicy food, Steve. But, yeah…I see the appeal. Put a man who has muscles like that in front of a man who hasn’t had sex in so long he can’t remember, things happen. I don’t blame you.” Kaidan put his hand on Steve’s shoulder in reassurance that he would not let anyone know.   
“Anyways, everything on the shuttle is fine, Kaidan. Thank you for the concern. I know you worry about everyone all the time, but really, I am fine. How are you?” Steve leaned back against the armor bench and smiled brightly at Kaidan, knocking every piece of James’ armor onto the floor with a series of loud clanging.   
James turned his body, datapad in hand, and looked at Steve. “Chico, why so loud? Don’t scratch my chestplate, now. Oh, hey Old Man.” James walked over to Kaidan and clapped him on the back, glad to see his fellow Alliance mate was doing better after the accident with Dr. Eva on Mars.   
Kaidan had a look of complete unamused displeasure on his face, his body glowing blue with biotics to get James’ hand off of him. Now. “I’m not old. Shut it, Vega. I’m about the same age as John and you don’t call him old, now do you?”  
James withdrew his hand and held his hands up in defense. “Yeah, but Shepard is my Commander. You’re not.”   
“ENOUGH.” Kaidan put his hand against James’ shoulder and gave him a light shove, then leaned down to help Steve pick up the armor. “Don’t worry about it, Steve. I’ve got it.”   
Steve stood up as he let Kaidan pick up the last few pieces of armor and held the chestplate up to James’ chest, smiling widely at realizing James was going to need new armor soon. “You keep working out as much as you do, Mister Vega, and you’re going to have to need new armor soon. Your pecs are practically bursting out of your shirt. Not complaining, just admiring.”   
“Eh, Chico, you know you would get bored if I wasn’t down here to give you a show 3 times a day, right? Tell the Major that he can stop being such an asshole anytime now. It will not gain him any brownie points, but it might just get his ass kicked by yours truly.” James cracked his neck, shifting his gaze to Kaidan. Yeah, Kaidan and James had never really truly gotten along perfectly, more like brothers than anything, but they still respected each other and protected one another. Without James’ carnage, Kaidan would be toast, just like how James would be toast without the powerful biotics Kaidan had to protect him.   
Steve said nothing and put the chestpiece back on the bench, crossing his arms and shaking his head in amusement. “Now, now, children. Getting along is the most important part of the job. Just ask Tali. She had to get along with that Geth until we figured out he was going to betray us. Work on it.”   
Kaidan nodded in compliance and sighed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Truth is, I can’t stand a single day without James. I love him because he’s the biggest asshole I’ve ever met, but what can you do about it? Run with it, that’s what.”  
“Damn, both of you! Stop making me blush! It doesn’t look good!” James laughed and stepped forward, hugging Kaidan. Instead of being harmed by the biotics, he was enveloped by Kaidan’s loving arms.   
“Need anything, James? Besides Steve staring at your ass, I mean.” Kaidan hinted at the small crush he believed to be going on between Steve and James, a small smirk crossing his face.   
James’ smile dropped and he looked at Steve, a questioning look replacing the happy one he had had moments ago. It melted away, though. “Oh, no, Sir. Maybe some shore leave would be nice, but I know John is trying really hard to push through until we get the Reapers defeated. It ain’t easy with that pendejo Kai Leng fucking our shit up every few days. When I catch his tiny ass, I’m gonna throw his ass on the ground and fucking fuck his shit up!”  
“Easy, Mister Vega. I might get jealous.” Steve waved the comment off with his hand and laughed, eyeing James.  
Kaidan shook his head, smile huge and very visible on his face as he headed back to the elevator and left the two men.   
James folded his hands together, the silence in the bay now deafening. “Hey…can we talk?”   
Shit.   
Steve’s smile dropped from his face and his heart seemed to speed up tenfold. What could it be? “Um…sure. What is it, James?”   
“I think…you’re using me as–er…no, not USING…uh…–”  
“It’s alright, go ahead. Just be open with me, James.” Steve gently placed his hand on James’ pec, right over his heart. His face twisted into an understanding expression.   
James slid his hand over Steve’s hand and sighed, a blush spreading over his face. “I don’t word things right, but, I’m just going to say it. I like you a lot Chico, but…I feel like you haven’t let your husband go yet. He’s dead. I think you’re using me as leverage to try and get over his death, or maybe hang onto the little bit of him that you might have left. I’m not Robert, Esteban.”  
Steve’s expression softened, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the larger man. “I understand. I want you to know that I’m not using you, James. I like being around you because you make me feel like I’m home. You’re so warm to me, kind, and you just…love me. Without the love part.”   
James had never questioned his sexuality before, not once, but now…Steve was someone he wanted to protect with everything in his body, and he wasn’t sure why. Pity? Maybe because he felt Steve had no one to protect him anymore?  
“I like women. I like vaginas and tits, Steve. I don’t think…I just…” James was stammering, knowing he was about to break Steve’s heart. “I can’t do this. Not with you.” Ohhh, that came out so wrong…  
Steve stepped away and looked into James’ eyes, noticing how James looked away immediately. “You think I’m trying to make myself believe you’re Robert? You aren’t anything like Robert. You–you are so wrong, Vega. So wrong. Put your own armor on from now on.” Steve stepped back and turned his back to James, his throat going dry and a hard lump rising up into it. God, it hurt. James…everything about James hurt.


	3. I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be, Right In Front of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of him, in the form of a man with the color blue he has never seen before, all while dancing.

A week of silence between James and Steve was all it took for Steve to attempt to make huevos rancheros with verde salsa, just like James had shown him in the kitchen the week prior, as a peace treaty. He put it on a tray and slid it across the Hispanic man's bench, crossing his arms with a smile.   
It was enough to make James look up and smile back, shaking his head. "Chico. You're such a...chico." James picked the fork up and took a big bite out of the food, shutting his eyes in appreciation, reaching for another bite quickly.   
"I'm sure that means a term of admiration in Spanish, am I right, Mister Vega?" Steve watched him eat the entire plate of food in less than 30 seconds, which only made him smile even bigger.   
"It means 'boy' in English." James slid the tray back to him, going back to cleaning the barrel of his rifle.   
"What? You gave Shepard an amazing nickname, and I get stuck with the most useless one?" Steve put his hand over his mouth in fake shock, shaking his head.   
"Ahhh, pendejo, no! I gave it to you because you make me feel younger than what I actually am." James threw his barrel down and turned towards Steve, shaking his head, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.   
"James? Did I ever tell you I was sorry? I can't keep doing this ignoring you thing. It's heartbreaking." Steve wanted so badly for James to wrap his arms around him and hold him, just like he had done a week ago. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, though.   
James' expression softened when he realized just how fragile Steve was, his arms falling to his sides in surrender. "Never meant to hurt you, Chico. And I know you never meant to hurt me. So, let's go get drinks at Purgatory when we dock at the Citadel in a few hours. My treat, Sir."   
Steve picked the tray up and turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder and winking at James. "You, Mister Vega, are absolutely adorable. I accept. You. Me. Purgatory. 20:00 hours, understood?"  
"Ah, dammit! Making me blush and shit. Fuck you, Esteban." James turned around quickly and shook his head as if it were the cure to his reddening face. Adorable. Not just adorable, but absolutely adorable. He...could live with that.   
Steve arrived at Purgatory first, choosing the higher bar with the dance floor, noting how people moved as if they didn't care if anyone was watching them dance. He began to think James wasn't going to show when 15 minutes passed, so he stepped away from the bar, nodding at the Salarian bartending. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. My date isn't showing up."   
"Who says that?" James gently pushed a woman away that had been standing in his way of getting to Steve. "I ran into Garrus and he wanted to discuss scopes suddenly. I told him I had somewhere to be, the pendejo promised it wouldn't be more than 2 minutes. Well, 2 minutes turned into 12. So, I'm sorry. You still want those drinks I promised you?"   
Steve couldn't help but admire how the pink, blue, and purple lights made James practically glow. "Yeah! I mean, I was a little scared honestly! Scared you chickened out!"   
"I thought I was the one who asked YOU out, Esteban!" James bought them a few rounds to get them going, toasting with the pilot. "I mean, if that's okay? Um...you wanna dance?"   
"Get a few more drinks in me and maybe I might consider. I dunno though, you're kind of cute, so why not? Don't get drunk! I can't carry you all the way back to the Normandy!" Steve laughed at the thought of dragging a drunk James by the hand, face-down, all the way back to the Normandy dock door. Oh, the looks he would get.   
James grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him to a corner, as secluded as they were going to get, and grabbed Steve by the waist to pull him closer. By the way Steve smiled, James assumed he didn't mind, and pressed their fronts together. Unlike times in the past, it was innocent and comforting, but now? Oh, how the tides had turned. It was more meaningful, passionate, and sinful. And James didn't give a damn.  
Steve wrapped his arms around James' neck and stood on his tiptoes, kissing the man on the neck, then the jaw. "I would love to kiss you, Lieutenant. I know you don't like men, though. Right?"   
"Ah, been thinking...maybe it would be okay. You look great, like a real God tonight, yeah? I've never kissed a dude before. Got enough alcohol in me so don't rule it out, yeah?" James appreciated the affection Steve was giving him, but he noticed Kaidan and Shepard across the bar, staring at them, and...SMIRKING?! Those assholes.   
Steve stepped back to give James some room and began moving his arms first, his hips slowly joining in. He shut his eyes and let his body go wild. Robert had always told Steve that he could seduce men, women, and aliens when he moved his hips like this. Sensual, and absolutely fluid-like.   
James' mouth hung open slightly for a moment, his arms stiff, just like his hips, but his feet and legs moved like water. "Damn Esteban! Where did you learn to move like that?" His hands snaked around Steve's waist again, pulling him closer until their fronts were smashed together.   
"Careful, Mister Vega. You're about to cross a line I don't think you want to cross." Steve turned around in his arms and arched his back, pressing his perfectly round ass against James' crotch and grinding on him slowly. He was amused to hear that James let out a low groan and wrapped his hands around Steve's waist to press him closer.  
"This is a dangerous dance, Steve. You're so good at that!" James could feel the fire from the alcohol burning in his veins, making sweat glisten on his forehead. Steve dancing like this, on him, wasn't helping.   
The pilot turned back around in James' arms and looked around, making sure their commander, or anyone who would get them in trouble, was watching. He cupped James' face and pressed their lips together, moaning wantonly. How long had he been thinking about doing this? And with James? Weeks? Months? Too long.   
James didn't resist at all, but returned the kiss. His tongue darted out and searched for Steve's tongue, a small hot breath exchanged between the two of them, then the dive and dance of their tongues. Sucking, licking, caressing, and most importantly, they both wanted it.   
James pulled away first and simply squatted down, slung Steve over his shoulder, and walked down the stairs and across the lower bar, all the way back to the Normandy. He regretted nothing, but only the fact that it had taken so long to realize that he found love where it wasn't supposed to be; right in front of him.


	4. Dancing In the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were dancing in the moonlight, but naked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has smut in it! No shame!

After being slung over James' shoulder and taken back to the Normandy, Steve anticipated the next step being making love with his presumably new boyfriend. He was sadly mistaken.   
James took Steve to Deck 3, the Crew Quarters, and to the Starboard Observation room, laying him gently on the couch. James squeezed in behind Steve, wrapping both arms around the man and snuggling his face into the back of Steve's neck. This was nice. Very nice.  
Steve remained quiet for a while, buzzed, but not drunk, so he knew exactly what he was doing and saying. "You don't want to have sex? I thought that's why you kind of just carried me all the way back to the Normandy?"   
"Despite what you think, Chico, I move slowly. I don't just lay down and let you rub my belly. You gotta gain my trust. Besides, I don't like men, remember?" There was a playful tone to his voice now. Any other time James said that phrase, he was serious. In a way, Steve felt special to have changed his mind. Or maybe James had been denying his bisexuality all along.   
Steve turned over and buried his face between James' pecs, inhaling his scent. A slight musk, but he smelled like soap and deodorant as well. "I'm surprised, Mister Vega. Didn't think you would ever give me the time of day."   
"I like you too, Esteban. A lot. I just have to figure some things out, okay? Isn't me kissing you enough for right now? It means I like you a lot, yeah? Am I...not what you expected?" James was honestly fucking terrified of loving another man, mostly because he had never done it before. But knowing Steve, Steve was kind, non-judgmental, and he truly did like James a LOT. Maybe this relationship about to happen was exactly what Steve needed to move on from Robert and allow himself happiness.  
James sat up for a moment and took his shirt off, flinging it across the room, then did the same with Steve's shirt. He leaned down and kissed Steve's lips, chaste, before moving on to his neck and sucking a few dark spots onto his neck. Oh, the sounds Steve made only excited James enough to continue downwards.   
Steve arched his back off of the couch, his hands gripping onto the edges of it as if his life depended on it. He had no idea what James had in store for him, but he was so excited for it, even if it didn't mean sex necessarily. "Oh...!" He arched his back even more when James took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit it between his teeth, smirking up at him.   
Steve loved the feel of James' rough calloused hands running along his body, touching his hips and sliding his pants down further, just until the hem of his briefs were visible. Please, James, don't stop!   
James flipped the smaller man over and loosened Steve's belt, pulling the man's pants and briefs down over his bubble butt, zipper and button still intact. It was a slightly tight fit, but James forced the pants and briefs down, having no time or patience for the button and zipper. "Eh, Chico, you've got a damn good ass. About time I saw some of your body while you've had months worth of time to stare at mine. Granted, I was flaunting like a damn cock." James spread the man's cheeks and leaned down, giving the hole a lick. It was surprisingly addicting, even with just one lick. He found himself easily leaning down for another taste, then another before his mouth was attached fully to the hole and sucking it, running his tongue along the puckering hole.  
Steve reached back with one hand and grabbed a handful of the man's faux hawk, holding onto it for dear life. He pushed his ass back against James' face, a warmth building deep inside of his abdomen. "Oh, James...! Lick my fucking hole...mm! Feels so...good!" It must have felt damn good if James got Steve to swear like that. What a turn on!  
James pulled his mouth away to spit on the hole, hissing lightly at Steve's death-grip on his hair. "Chico, gotta let go if you want me to move on, okay?" He shut one eye as the hair pulling began to hurt a little.   
Steve slowly released the tuft of hair and flipped over, raising his legs so he could unlace his boots and kick them off, along with his pants and briefs. He smiled when James slowly slid Steve's socks off to suck on his toes, giving Steve narrowed bedroom eyes, and hissing through swollen pink lips.   
"Speak Spanish to me while you fuck my ass, okay, baby?" Steve spoke very calmly, almost afraid to ask for his kink to be fed. His hand flew down to his already-hard cock and began to gently pump it. "Mm...please?"   
James slowly placed kisses along Steve's inner legs, dragging his wet tongue along Steve's inner thigh once above the knee. "You got it, Esteban." His name rolled off of his tongue like silk, too easily, and damn sexy at that. James quickly used one hand to unbutton, unzip, and shove his pants and briefs off, sporting a nicely sized and thick uncut cock. James grabbed Steve's hand and moved it away from his cock, only to rub his own cock against Steve's. Both men arched their backs simultaneously at the sensation of pleasure, especially when it had been so long since they had last had any form of sexual contact.   
"¿te gusta eso? You like that? I think it feels pretty fucking good, Esteban." James moved his hips forward, hissing every time in pleasure as the heads of their dicks rubbed on the underside of one another. It was pure bliss!   
Steve reached his hand back down and smirked up at the younger man, grabbing both of their cocks in one hand and stroking them together. "You're good in bed, Mister Vega, but I know all of the secrets only gay men know. Let me teach you. This, for example..." It didn't seem like much of a secret to James, but the way Steve stroked them together was unlike anything he had ever felt before.   
James found himself thrusting in and out of his hand, trying to build his orgasm up so that he could just enter Steve and blow his load. Another part of him stopped the movement in his hips moments later, realizing that he in fact did not want to orgasm so soon and ruin the fun. Besides, he wanted to make Steve feel good, too.   
James pulled away completely a few moments later, spreading Steve's legs wide. "We better hurry. Alenko loves this room." James proceeded to guide the head of his cock into Steve's hole. He thanked himself for being so thorough when eating his ass, saliva being their savior and lube right now.   
Steve wrapped his arms around James' neck, his ankles hooking behind James' waist to pull him in closer. "Oh...!" He loved that James started the sexual encounter slow, just as slowly as he was gaining speed and filling the room with slapping skin-on-skin sounds.  
James pressed wet kisses along Steve's jaw, wondering how long it had been since Steve had had any time alone with another man to release his sexual tension. Probably a long time with how Steve seemed to be moving his hips to match James' rhythm to squeeze out every bit of affection James had to give him.  
Steve reached between his thighs, taking his erection in hand and pumping it quickly. His free hand roamed over James' chest, feeling his muscles and mentally appreciating them. Small moans filled the room that seemed to get louder and more high-pitched as James continued on his journey.   
Steve felt a little dribble of semen plop out of the head of his dick, causing his body to tense up and restrict in all the right ways, more semen shooting long strands of white pearls up his chest. Steve had meant to last a lot longer, but James was well-endowed and he simply couldn't help it.  
James paused his hips to lean down and kiss Steve again, sucking the darker man's bottom lip into his mouth. "Damn, Chico...made a mess." James leaned his head down and licked up every drop of Steve's cum, swallowing it.   
Steve gently pushed on James' shoulders, asking him quietly to lay back and let him go for a ride to finish the younger man off. James held onto Steve's thighs as he laid back, pulling the pilot into his lap. He was surprised when Steve didn't miss a beat and began lifting himself up and slamming back down.   
James felt his balls tighten and draw up, his shaft flexing and cum filling the man's hole. "Fuck, Esteban! Ride my fucking dick, yeah!" James held onto Steve's thighs, bucking his hips to empty his balls into the man above him.   
When all was said and done, Steve laid on James gently, moving his hips and pulling himself off of James' dick with a small wince. "Is this alright, Mister Vega? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. In a way, I hope you're drunk so you don't remember this tomorrow. The shame, right?"  
"Absolutely not, Esteban. I only had a few shots of alcohol and it didn't do shit to me. This is real, isn't it? We just made love. Don't you deny yourself that pleasure, Chico. You hear me?" James cupped Steve's face with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss.   
"What will people say? Kaidan? He won't stop teasing you." Steve thought about the Major, how he would smirk and scold James for being reckless.   
"Fuck Kaidan. He can suck my dick if he doesn't like this. I like what we have going on, Esteban. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize I had a good man waiting for me. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"For once, yes. You're right, James." Steve looked out at the nebula in the distance, finding peace in the dark room. The warmth of James' arms and his embrace was enough to lull him to sleep.


End file.
